Blame it on the Mistletoe
by Rosalind2013
Summary: This is now a holiday one-shot collection, I will add more as they come to me. So far, both are cutesy Christmas stories. The first Blame it on the Mistletoe is a BBXRae fluff. The second What is Christmas? is a cute little Christmas friendship story.
1. Blame it on the Mistletoe

**Okay, so I just went back and fixed my mistakes; it' still the same story as before!**

**So if you've read it before; it's still the same!**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so I don't own the Teen Titans or Toby Keith's song…**

**I wish I owned the Teen Titans; they all have such cool stuff!**

**And I like the song; but it's not my favorite in the world; I just saw an opportunity in the lyrics!**

**On with the One-shot!**

* * *

The early morning light filled the Commons Room with a dim glow and flurries of snow swirled outside the Tower, covering the ground in a blanket of white.

The Christmas tree stood proudly in the Commons Room and the Christmas lights that took hours for Cyborg to put up hung all the way around the outside of the Tower and were lit up, proclaiming that it was December.

And not just any frosty December morning; it was Christmas morning.

A Christmas song played softly in the background of the peaceful scene.

Beast boy lightly dozed on the couch, his arm around a peacefully sleeping Raven; the Tower silent.

Her cheek rested against the hollow of his shoulder. Since his recent growth spurt; he was almost as tall as Cyborg…

Which made him a lot taller than Raven.

They were both now eighteen; and everyday she seemed to become more and more beautiful to him…

Beast boy stirred and then groggily opened his eyes. He felt a soft pressure on his chest and looked down to see violet hair.

_Raven!_

He got over his initial shock and a smile of contentment and unbridled joy spread across his face. He tightened his grip on her slender shoulders as if to make sure that she was really there.

He then reached up to stoke her silky lilac hair affectionately.

She took a deep breath as she began to drift towards consoiousness,

"Mmmm…"

Her arms tightened around him as she woke; disoriented.

She ran her pale hand down his chest, seemingly trying to figure out where she was.

She froze when the tips of her fingers brushed his well-formed abs. She was frozen in shock; and her eyes snapped open; she twisted to see who she had fallen asleep on.

The last thing she remembered was listening to a Christmas song on the radio.

Her amethyst eyes met with emerald green eyes. She gazed into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity; and he stared back with burning intensity.

She finally spoke,

"We were best friends just yesterday… How did this happen?"

He smiled lovingly at her,

"Blame it on the mistletoe; cause we're happy here and nobody knows…"

A look of contemplation crossed his features,

"How can something as simple as a kiss change my holiday like this?"

He shrugged it off and continued,

"And we held each other all night long; cause we fell asleep to a Christmas song playing on the radio…"

He smiled widely at her,

"Blame it on the mistletoe."

A small smile graced her normally emotionless features, then she pressed her lips to his jade cheek.

At that moment, Robin entered the Commons Room whistling a cheery tune. Greeted with the sight of Raven kissing Beast boy on his cheek; he dropped the four packages that he held in his arms; his mouth agape.

Cyborg entered behind hem, having a similar reaction; dropping his gifts as well.

Starfire had entered with Cyborg, and she reacted in much the same way as the others.

On hearing the crashing of the boxes hitting the floor; Raven jerked her face away from Beast boy's to see what had fallen. Beast boy also looked in the direction of his other teammates.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all asked in unison, their faces all varying shades of shock,

"What happened!?"

Starfire added,

"You and Friend Beast boy did not do the 'getting along' very well, yes?"

Cyborg punctuated her inquiry with a question of his own,

"Yeah, man; I thought you two hated each other!"

Robin nodded, "Now it looks like the opposite."

Raven and Beast boy shared a look; both trying to decide on what to say in reply. Beast boy smiled broadly at her, exposing his sharp fangs.

They both turned to the rest of the team and replied in unison:

"Blame it on the mistletoe…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review; and no flames; they're mean!**

**Oh, and to those who are reading my story 'Careful What You Wish For…":**

**No worries!**

**I was banned from the computer this weekend; and the next chapter is a particularly long one; so I needed a break from it.**

**I typed this story between scenes! XD**

**Well, again, please review;**

**I like your feedback!**

**Later Days!**


	2. What is Christmas?

**Hello fanfiction world!**

**In the probable case that you don't know me, I'm Rosalind2013. I've been on hiatus for quite some time, so I look forward to getting some reviews from new people as well as the group that I used to speak with.**

**I must admit that it's been quite a long time since I've worked on any stories, and I'd like to apologize to all of you who _do_ know of me. I'm just beginning to get over the writer's block that had gripped me for the latter part of last year. My grammar and vocabulary are a bit rusty, so I welcome criticism.**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

**What is Christmas?**

The city was alight with cheer,

For it was now that special time of year.

When holiday cards and blinking lights

Became the most common city sights.

Everyone knew that Christmas was in the air,

Even the super powered girl with the purple hair

Was in the special holiday mood

As Cyborg prepared the bountiful food.

And since this story concerns Christmastime,

I decided to write it in a cheesy rhyme.

As the Boy Wonder unpacked the boxes of decorations with glee,

The green teen placed them strategically on the Christmas tree.

They were all getting along; no one was being abused

This shocking fact had the Tamaranian girl quite confused.

Not that she wanted them to quarrel, but this was just weird.

And who was that fat man in red with the snow white beard?

There was also a baby involved and three kings too,

But how they were linked, she only wished she knew.

On the twenty-fourth she pulled Beast boy aside and of him she inquired

What Christmas was and what exactly it required.

After his explanation, she was quite confident that she understood

Why this upcoming day of celebration was so essential and good.

It was about presents and cards and being in good cheer.

That was why it was a most favorable time of year.

So with a broad grin stretched across her face,

She rushed out the door with a flourish of haste.

She searched for hours trying to find the perfect gifts,

Much too busy to enjoy the snowy drifts.

When she returned home defeated and down,

Her friends questioned the reason for her frown.

She replied, "I am trying to celebrate 'The Christmas' too,

But I have been unable to find appropriate gifts for all of you."

"The holiday will begin tomorrow,

And I fear I have brought it great sorrow."

When Starfire lifted her face from her hands,

She was troubled by the bewildered expressions of her friends.

Raven's quickly turned to one of sympathy,

She immediately understood her error through her empathy.

The sorceress sat down and began to recount

The traditional story of Christmas and what it was truly about.

She told of the stable and the child born in a manger,

Of the three sages and their generous gifts to the young stranger.

She told of the child's destiny, the opposite of her own,

He lived to die, and died to rise, and saved the world when he was grown.

The princess mulled this over silently,

Then her eyes grew alight with an epiphany.

"So this holiday is not about cards and gifts and the man dressed in red?"  
"Of course not, Starfire. It's about being together," Robin said.

So the Tamaranian stayed up late Christmas eve after the others had gone to bed,

And Christmas morning they awoke to four small packages wrapped in red.

When unwrapped, the inside of the boxes were bare

Save for a small note, folded neatly in a square.

Each letter was personal; written in the princess's curly scroll.

Their eyes filled with tears as they looked though the window to her soul.

She really thought quite highly of them all,

And a subsequent moment of silence came to call.

The soft, timid voice of the green shape-shifting teen

Interrupted with a comment quite inappropriate for the sentimental scene.

"Y'know Star, this was really nice of you to do,

But next year, can I have a present too?"

* * *

**Well guys, this is the first story I've written in a long time, and I personally think I'm quite rusty. I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you think in a review, please!**

**~Rosalind2013**


End file.
